


Group Project

by Loveis4Walls



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Other, Triplet line - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveis4Walls/pseuds/Loveis4Walls
Summary: The Triplet’s have to do group assignment on their parents!





	Group Project

“Guys this assignment fucking blows! Not only is this assignment about to be boring as shit but I also have to work with YOU TWO!” Hyejoo slammed her locker as her sister’s just stared at her like she was stupid

“You think that I, Ha Hyunjin, wants to hang out with you all weekend, working on a project based around our PARENTS, when I could be out with my friends?”

Yerim stood between her two sisters and put an arm over each of their shoulders “I think this is going to be great family bonding! Ever since we all got into high school I feel like we don’t hang out as much!”

“We all live in the same house.” The youngest of the triplets deadpanned

“Still! We’re literally 16 and we act as if we are 40 year old woman who haven’t seen their family in ages! This could be fun!”

Hyunjin groaned and straightened out her letterman jacket “So what all do we have to do anyways? I was asleep.”

Yerim took a folder out of her book bag and pulled out a sheet of paper and carefully read the assignment. 

“So basically we have to do a 5 page paper on our parents. Starting from their early life to now. We have to ask about things like siblings, how they met and how our upbringing was.”

Hyunjin threw her head back and kicked her locker out of frustration 

“Mom, and Mama are literally the most boring people on the planet I think. And we know most of this stuff. Let’s just type up some shit and bam! DONE! I’ll see you guys at home, I’m going to practice.” Hyunjin started to walk away but was stopped by a disheartened Yerim 

“Can we please just do the project like we are supposed to do we can pass this dumb class? Please?”

All three looked each other until Hyejoo and Hyunjin gave in

“Fine, we start this shit TONIGHT! I want to get it over with!”

“Thank you Hyun, thank you Oli! See you at home!” She said as she skipped down the hallway to her after school club

“Yeah yeah...” they said together parting ways only giving each other an elaborate handshake.

—————————————————-

Soccer practice had just let out, and she kept her practice clothes on deciding she’d just shower and change once she got home. She put on her shoes and started her walk. But she was stopped by a familiar voice

“Hyunjin, wait up!” 

The star soccer player turned to see her best friend jogging to meet her. She stopped and waited for her to catch up so that they could walk home together. This was almost a ritual for them so Hyunjin didn’t really mind staying a little late after practice.

“Hey Heej, what’s up?”

“Nothing! I just got out of track practice. I didn’t want to go home by myself so I figured you’d still be here!”

“Awwww you went to check up on lil ole me? I’m honored! It’s like you love me or something!” Heejin pushed Hyunjin’s shoulder while she blushed a little bit. She had been running non stop so she was able to play off her rosy cheeks as fatigue.

“Oh shut up! Anyways, did you get the Mother’s Day assignment?”

“Ugh yeah I did. And I have TWO moms so that’s extra work!”

“Idiot so do I!”

“But you don’t have two annoying little sisters to work with!”

Heejin rolled her eyes at how dramatic her best friend could be. “Oli and Yerim can not be that bad! And “little” sister is kind of pushing it, you’re triplets!”

Hyunjin sighed 

“I don’t know! Ever since we turned 14, they’ve been insufferable. Yerim accidentally flirts her way into relationships and I have to beat some boys ass which gets ME yelled at by my mom’s. And Oli literally does not listen to me. She always says she’s the one in charge when we ALL know that when we were 5 we agreed I WAS!”

“Hyunjin.”

“Yes?”

“You sound insane”

Hyunjin ran forward a bit and stopped and turned around to face her friend.

“LOOK! All I’m saying is.....it’s different now, and I DO miss hanging out with them but we’re not the same anymore. We dont wear matching clothes, or do the same things. I’m captain of the soccer team, Yerim has fancy recitals, and Hyejoo stays at the PC Bang until the owner remembers she’s not 18 and can’t stay past 10pm!”

Heejin came forward and they began to walk side by side again except this time Heejin spoke.

“But Hyun, you guys have always been like that? Honestly you guys have all changed the LEAST based on everyone else? You still play soccer, Yerim still plays piano, and Hyejoo still plays video games, like nothing has changed?”

“I don’t know, it’s different still....” she stubbornly crossed her arms and kicked a rock that was in her path

Heejin linked arms with the oldest triplet and turned to her so that she knew she had her full attention

“Look, just do the project and see how it goes? You know they’re your original best friends.”

“Yeah I know....fine” she said finally giving into the idea that this project might not be such a bad idea. “You got one thing wrong though Heej.”

“What’s that?” She said with a hint of confusion

“You’ve always been my original best friend” she put an arm over her shoulder pulling her into a side hug, and then pushing her away

“Alright enough of that, we’re being to sentimental. You’re dumb!”

Heejin chuckled but not before pinching her best friend’s arm

Sooner than they both wanted, they were at Hyunjin’s house. They bid farewell and Hyunjin took a deep breath and unlocked the door.

“I’m home!” She shouted as she took off her shoes leaving them messily by the steps

From around the corner Hyunjin could see blonde hair, so she automatically knew who it was

“Hey mama”

The blonde haired woman in question was sitting at the kitchen island looking over some papers but put them down so she could get up and give her daughter a hug and kiss

“How’s my gorgeous daughter doing! How was school?”

“It was ok, same old same old. Is Oli and Yerim home?”

“Yerim is upstairs, and Hyejoo is at the arcade but she texted me saying she should be home soon. What’s up?”

She pulled up a seat next to her mom 

“Well we have this Mother’s Day project...”

“Oh wow! What’s the project?”

“We basically have to interview you and mom about your lives.”

Jinsoul froze

“How in depth are we talking here?”

“Like how you guys met and your family life and high school and college years. Stuff like that!”

Jinsoul cleared her throat and started to tap her nails on the marble countertop

“We actually could interview you once Hyejoo gets back”

“Well-“ before she could finish her sentence she was greeted by her wife and daughter

“You guys were together?” Jinsoul asked getting up to give her wife a kiss which garnered a “here y’all go..” from two out of three kids

“No I was driving home from work and spotted her walking home so naturally being the good mother I am, I gave her a ride!”

“Mom made me hang off the side of the car door!”

“Sooyoung!”

“WE WERE ALMOST HOME AND IT WAS FUNNY!?!?”

Jinsoul flicked her wife’s forehead and shoved her a little which made Sooyoung grab her by her waist and bring her back to where they were chest to chest.

Hyejoo and Hyunjin saw where this was going and quickly intervened.

“So...who wants to get interviewed first!” Hyunjin spat out

“Interviewed?” Sooyoung questioned as she sneakily squeezed her wife’s ass before she stepped forward to take off her Gucci blazer that she wore to work leaving her in a pink button up crop top.

“Honey the kids are doing a paper on us; like how we met and such!”

Sooyoung having the same reaction as her wife when she was originally told, froze up a bit but she quickly chastised herself for being obvious.

“Woahhh kids, that’s kind of...different! Jinsoul don’t you wanna go first?” She insisted, but her wife already had a story ready

“I have so much work left to do and it will probably take me all day and tomorrow! I know you’re off this weekend so you should go first!” She gave her a fake smile and chuckle which earned her a glare from the dark haired women 

“You’ll pay for this” she whispered through her teeth as she gave the kids a smile and “oh that’s right!” 

She sighs as she combs her hair through her hair “Since it’s probably going to be a while, do you guys want to go out to eat?”

Hyejoo and Hyunjin’s eyes lit up at the mention of free food

“I’ll go get Yerim!” Hyejoo said as she ran upstairs to her sister’s room

Jinsoul put her papers down and began to go upstairs to grab a jacket but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder

“Where you going? We’re leaving so you can focus on your work? Since you’re so busy! We’ll bring you back something”

Jinsoul was in disbelief

“WOWWWWW! SO YOU’RE JUST GOING TO-“

“I’m ready!” Yerim shouted as she cane downstairs followed by her sister

Sooyoung came up to her middle child and gave her a bear hug and a kiss. She grabbed her keys and piled the children out into her car. Before she left she made sure to give her wife s quick peck on the lips even though the same enthusiasm was not given.

“Don’t work too hard” she said with wink and then closing the door.

Jinsoul looked around and just sat back down at the kitchen counter 

“Bet.”

———————————————————

They gang pulled up to an iHop and they all got out and waited to be seated

A hostess came over to them by the name tag that read ‘Aisha’

“Is it just the four of you?”

“Yup! Just us four!” The mother confirmed as she followed the hostess to their booth

She placed down the menus and silverware and almost walked away but was stopped

“Hey, these are four adult menus?”

Aisha looked a little confused “Yeah? Was their something wrong with them?”

“Yeah I need three kids menus.”

The triplets all groaned because they knew where this was going. Their mother, no matter how much money she gained, and no matter the prestige of her job. She was always going to act broke and cheap.

“I’m sorry ma’am, the menu is for 12 year olds and under!” 

“They’re 12 though?”

Aisha looked at all three of them. Hyunjin had on a high school soccer jersey, Yerim was fairly popular so Aisha thinks she’s met her at school before, and Hyejoo was literally 5’6.

But the triplets knew the drill

“We’re 12.” They all said in unison 

Aisha just stared at the four women until she gave in and went back to grab the kids menus.

Sooyoung gave her kids a pat on the back for the good work before the hostess came back.

“Here you go-“ she was stopped yet again by the mother of the triplets 

“You can get them crayons, we can’t do shit with that.”

“Ma’am they come with the menu.”

“You can’t just-“ but seeing the girl’s death stare, she knew she shouldn’t push it farther than she already has and graciously took the crayons.

They quickly ordered their food and got back to the task at hand

Yerim pulled out a sparkly purple notebook and a couple colorful gel pens and she straightened out her back

“Ok mom! It’s time! So we are just going to ask you a few questions!”

“Hit me” she shrugged as she took a sip of her water because she doesn’t believe in buying drinks from restaurants

“First question! How many siblings do you have and where did you grow up!”

“Three included myself, you guys know this.”

Hyejoo tilted her hair before she asked “I thought auntie Sulli was your only sister?”

“I thought the same thing?” Hyunjin joined in

Sooyoung looked between all three to see if they were being serious 

“Guys I know she hasn’t been around since you guys were like 6 but she asked about you guys like everyday?”

“HUH?” All three said almost as if they practiced it in a mirror

Sooyoung pulled out her iPhone and showed a text message with a picture attached. The text read 

“Hope my babies are doing ok, I miss them and haven’t seen them in years. They looks so much older from the pictures you posted on Facebook! See you at Christmas this year. For real this time.”

Hyunjin quickly grabbed the phone and looked at the attached picture closely

“MOM YOU’RE SISTER’S WITH SUNMI???? LIKE THE SINGER???”

“I kind of eat her up in the singing department but yes” 

Hyejoo grabbed the phone out of her sister’s hand so she could get a closer look as well “Woah, that’s kind of cool!”

Yerim was furiously writing all this down in her notebook

“I can’t believe you guys don’t remember? You were obsessed with her as kids. And she care around I think a little TOO much back then” she said as she remembered how her sister would come to her house unannounced to harass her and the kids. It got to a point where her sister went on a music hiatus just so she could come by more. Which her fans were not very happy about.

“I need to get you guys some Flintstones vitamins or something for your memory”

Just as they were about to ask more questions their food finally arrived. Sooyoung got a grand slam, Hyunjin had the unlimited pancakes but the pancakes were about the size of a GameCube disc. Yerim got the blueberry pancakes with a whip creamed face and Hyejoo decided on the French toast with 4 sides of bacon.

As they ate Yerim wanted to keep the momentum going 

“Mom, what was your first job?” 

She stopped cutting her pancakes and she put her head down and let out a laugh and shook her head.

“I’m going to be real with you guys, because you are my daughters, my flesh and blood, the reason I wake u-“

“Mom come onnnn!” Hyunjin interjected 

“Ok look my first job was at 16, and I was a...street pharmacist!”

“What’s that” Hyejoo asked still eating but curious 

“I was doing sales....on the streets..”

Hyunjin was starting to connect the dots

“MOM YOU SOLD DRUGS?!?”

She quickly grabbed her daughters arm and gestured for her to lower her voice 

“DAMN HYUN! GLAD I DIDN’T KNOW YOU AS A KID, I WOULD’VE BEEN LOCKED UP!”

“MOM ARE YOU LIKE SOME TYPE OF CRIMINAL???” At this point the triplets forgot all about their food 

“Look! I only did it through high school! It was fast cash and it worked with my school schedule!” She tried to defend herself 

“But, you always said if you caught us with drugs you were gonna whoop our asses???” Hyunjin felt like she was going bonkers

“First of all stop all that cussing, and second of all I did what I had to do! I was broke as hell growing up, and you guys are not! I work hard so you won’t have to do some shit like that!”

Hyunjin retreated back into her seat and twiddled her thumbs

Hyejoo didn’t have enough answers though.

“So like...what did you sell?”

Sooyoung downed the rest of her water and simply replied with “Xans, Triple Cs, and Weed.” 

“What are triple C’s” 

“Oli, that shit will have you fucked up, talking to walls and shit. Stay away from it!” 

The youngest gave her mother a nod and then turned to her sister who was the one taking notes. She gave her the signal to keep going.

“Ok...um wow...what was it like growing up?”

Sooyoung who had finished her meal stacked the empty plates to the side an composed herself.  
“Growing up was kind of fun. I’m from Busan and it seemed like their was always something going on. As you guys know, your grandpa was a dog so my parents were very back and forth. On top of that Sunmi, Sulli, and I seemed to always have some type of fight. I even threw Sulli through a wall once.”

“And you call us wild?” Hyunjin lifted an eyebrow

“In my defense, you three are a different type of wild! We were just bad, but you three are crazy! For a while I thought you three were suicidal, because no child dangers themselves that frequently!”

“We didn’t try to kill EACH OTHER though! One time you and Yerim were trying to play jump rope with an electrical poles wire after a storm!”

“I was a little kid I didn’t know!” Hyunjin tried to defend

“It was last year!” she countered. She face palmed and just waved her hand in a motion to continue

“Ok last question for today! How was your high school life!” 

The matriarch smiled ear to ear

“That’s where I met your Auntie Lip and Vivi, and man oh man what a time. Me and Vi were on the track team, and Lip was on the swimming team.”

“I didn’t know that! Were you guys any good?” Yerim asked as she finally handed off the notebook to Hyunjin so that she could finish eating

“Any good? We were the best in the whole school! Being a student athlete is like getting a free education! I didn’t have to do shit!” She raised a finger “but! My mom does not play about school so I still did my work!”

“Did you do anything crazy in high school?” Hyunjin was still diligently writing 

“Well as you know I was still running the block. Before I met your gorgeous beautiful sensational mother, I was a little bit of a....” she looked up to try to find a word that didn’t completely air her shit out. “....a flirt, if you will. And I was talking to a girl named Sana who is friends with your aunt Nayeon” at the mention of her very successful cousin she rolled her eyes

“Ok....” Hyejoo said sipping from her cup waiting for her mother to continue 

“The thing is I was also talking to another girl named Yura, but Yura had a boyfriend and didn’t know that I was talking to Sana.”

“So you were cheating?” 

She put up her hand to halt

“Now Hyun, none of these girls were my girlfriend! I’ve only ever loved your mother. The rest were just acquaintances! Practice!”

“Could I do that if I wanted?” Hyunjin was starting to get some ideas

“Hell no!”

“What the-“

“ANYWAYS! Yura found out I was talking to Sana after she spotted us at Burger King together. Yura got mad and told her boyfriend that I was being mean to her and well...”

“WELL?” The triplets urged on. They were leaning over the now empty counter since they finished eating a little while ago and had all the plates stacked to the side.

“Well...he stabbed me....12 times..”

“OH MY GOD!!?!?” Yerim almost shattered the glass she was holding. Thanks to Hyunjin’s reflexes she was able to catch it before it fell to the floor. She picked it back up and asked “What happened after that?!?” 

She cleared her throat and crossed her arms

“Long story short, I bleed out for a good 10 minutes before the ambulance got there, I was in the hospital for three days and had to get stitches which took forever to heal, and I told Sunmi about the guy and she took care of it!”

“Took care of it?”

“Hyejoo you have a stain on your shirt” she pointed to the syrup on her chest

“Mom answer the question first!”

“Your aunt was in something called the 9 Trey. And I kind of was in it too.”

All three sisters turned to look at each other and then back towards their mother

Yeah maybe this assignment was kind of fun.


End file.
